Just Friend or More
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Rin adalah seorang gadis yang sering berganti pasangan dan seorang hime-dere akut. Len adalah seorang pemuda yang kalem dengan penampilan standar dan dengan gampangnya membantah setiap permintaan Rin tiap kali hime-dere Rin kambuh. Dan keduanya sudah bersahabat sejak SMP. Apa yang akan Rin lakukan jika ia menjadi benar-benar tertarik dengan Len?/One-shoot!


**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Bel pulang yang berbunyi membuat para siswa-siswi di sekolah _Crypton High Shcool_ bersorak gembira. Para guru yang mengajar hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meninggalkan kelas setelah mengucapkan salam. Dan para murid pun langsung membereskan barang-barang mereka dan bergegas meninggalkan kelasnya.

Lorong-lorong kelas yang semula sepi pun langsung ramai. Para siswa saling berhimpit satu sama lain dalam keramaian, lorong pun menjadi lautan manusia sekarang.

Tapi, tidak semua murid pulang. Karena masih ada beberapa murid yang tinggal di kelasnya karena ada keperluan di sekolah, atau sekedar bermain di sekolah yang sudah sepi itu. Bahkan ada yang belum pulang karena pacaran.

Gadis _honeyblonde_ sebahu itu hanya bisa memandang cermin tangan yang dipegangnya dengan serius. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi memegang _mascara_. Yah, bisa dibilang ia sedang berdandan untuk kencannya malam ini. Berhubung ini malam Minggu.

Pemuda di hadapannya yang menatapnya sambil bertopang dagu hanya bisa memandangnya dengan wajah datar. Ia sudah sering melihat gadis di hadapannya itu berdandan setiap Sabtu sore hanya untuk berkencan. Tapi, lama-lama ia juga bosan menemani gadis di hadapannya itu berdandan di kelas yang sudah kosong itu.

Tangan kanan pemuda itu yang bebas segera menyentuh poni si gadis yang dijepit dengan dua jepit putih itu. Jujur saja, poninya sudah kepanjangan.

"Kenapa gak dipotong saja? Dijepit 'kan ribet."

Gadis itu menurunkan cermin tangan yang dipegangnya dan menatap pemuda berkacamata di hadapannya itu dengan wajah agak kesal. Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar sebelum menjawab.

"Poniku belah kanan, Len. Kalau aku potong poni, nanti aku jadi culun. Piko bilang, _style_ rambutku bagus 'kok! Jadi, akan kupertahankan!"

Dan pemuda itu hanya bisa membalasnya dengan dengusan. Ia jadi _bad mood_ mendengar nama yang disebutkan gadis di hadapannya itu. Piko. Nama pacar si gadis.

"Kenapa kau lebih mendengarkan ucapan di Alien Beruban itu 'sih?"

Gadis di hadapannya menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan wajah marah. Pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Len itu langsung menarik tangan kanannya yang tadi memainkan poni gadis itu. Ah, pasti gadis itu marah.

"Namanya, Utatane Piko! Bukan Alien Beruban, Len!"

Len menghela nafas malas sambil memutar bola matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Jujur saja, Ia sudah tahu nama Makhluk Gak Jelas yang menjadi pacar sahabatnya itu. Tapi, ia terlalu jijik untuk menyebutkannya.

"Terserah kau saja, Rin. Ini kencanmu, jadi jangan seret aku untuk menemanimu berdandan sepanjang sore!"

Rin kembali menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan wajah kesal. Len hanya bisa memandangnya dengan datar sambil memainkan rambut _honeyblonde _sebahunya yang diurai.

"Habis, hanya kau yang bisa kumintai komantar soal penampilanku. Aku 'kan ingin penampilanku menjadi kejutan untuk Piko!"

Dan Len kembali mendengus kesal saat Rin kembali menyebutkan nama Makhluk yang paling dibenci Len itu. Ah, untuk apa mempedulikan makhluk _playboy_ seperti Piko? Gak penting banget!

"Kau 'kan bisa minta bantuan Mikuo."

"Mikuo sudah punya Neru. Lagipula, aku tak terlalu dekat dengannya."

Len hanya berdecih kesal sambil memutar kursi yang didudukinya dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Rin yang melihatnya langsung panik. Padahal, ia belum selesai berdandan. Tapi, Len sudah mau pulang?

"Len, kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang."

Rin langsung panik. Ia segera menarik pergelangan tangan Len yang hendak meninggalkan kelas dan meninggalkannya sendiri di kelas kosong itu.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi 'ya! Aku sebentar lagi selesai 'kok! Ya, ya?"

"Gak. Aku banyak kerjaan di rumah."

"T-tapi-"

"Ini kencanmu. Aku gak ada urusan sama si Alien Beruban itu. Jadi, jangan libatkan aku dalam kencanmu itu."

Dan air mata langsung berkumpul di pelupuk mata Rin. Len hanya bisa memandangnya dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit. Rin selalu begitu. Sikapnya yang ingin selalu dituruti ini benar-benar membuat Len kesal.

"Terserah kau mau menangis atau apa. Aku gak peduli. Aku banyak kerjaan. Titik."

Dan Len langsung berjalan meninggalkan Rin yang terdiam di kelas dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk.

"Cih. Len sudah kebal dengan tangisanku!"

* * *

Pintu apartemennya dibuka secara perlahan. Len segera menyalakan lampu kamar apartemennya dan menutup pintu. Bisa dibilang, ia tinggal di apartemen karena kedua orang tuanya lebih suka tinggal di Inggris. Sedangkan ia lebih suka tinggal di Jepang. Yah, ia blasteran Jepang-Inggris.

Len menaruh tas sekolahnya di samping meja rias yang diletakkan Ibunya di kamarnya. Entah kenapa Ibunya memaksanya untuk menaruh meja rias di dalam kamarnya. Padahal ia sudah menolak ide soal meja rias itu.

Len meletakkan kacamata bingkai hitam yang dipakainya di atas meja. Lalu, ia segera mengambil ikat rambut dan menguncir rambut bagian belakangnya. Yah, ini kebiasaannya sejak dulu.

Ia menghela nafas pelan saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mungkin, jika ia berpenampilan seperti ini ke sekolah, ia bisa mengalahkan popularitas Piko yang _playboy_ itu. Sayangnya, ia terlalu malas mengurusi para gadis yang terkadang labil itu.

Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel kuningnya dari saku celana sekolahnya. Setelah selesai, ia segera mengambil pakaian rumahnya dari lemari dan handuknya. Hari hampir malam, dan ia belum mandi hanya karena Rin yang meminta untuk menemaninya berdandan. Menyebalkan.

* * *

Mendengar ponselnya yang berbunyi, Len segera mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat sebelum makan malamnya hangus. Karena tinggal sendiri, ia harus bisa membuat makanan sendiri. Daripada beli di luar, repot dan mahal.

Setelah masakannya matang, Len segera memindahkannya ke piring yang sudah diambilnya dari rak piring. Ia juga mengambil sendok dan ponselnya, lalu membawanya ke meja belajarnya. Karena kamar apartemennya kecil, ia hanya menaruh dua meja di sana. Meja rias dan meja belajar.

Sambil makan, ia mulai memencet tombol pada ponselnya untuk membuka pesan yang didapatnya. Saat ia membaca nama si pengirim pesan, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi _bad mood_. Cih, menghancurkan selera makan saja.

Len melempar ponselnya ke arah kasurnya tanpa mempedulikan pesan singkat yang belum dibukanya itu. Dan Len kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Ponselnya kembali berdering dan hampir membuat Len tersedak. Ia segera meminum air putih yang berada di samping piringnya. Untung tadi sendok terakhir.

Setelah selesai mengatasi tersedaknya, Len segera menaruh piring dan gelas yang kotor itu di westafel dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Ia pun duduk di kasurnya dan merebahkan dirinya di atasnya dengan nyaman. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan singkat yang baru didapatnya itu. Lagi-lagi dikirim oleh orang yang sama.

'Pasti mau cerita soal kencannya lagi…'

Ia sudah hapal soal sahabatnya itu. Setiap kali selesai kencan, Rin pasti akan bercerita padanya. Walaupun Len sangat malas mendengar cerita itu. Tapi, Rin biasanya hanya mengiriminya satu pesan, bukan dua pesan seperti saat ini.

Len langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya saat selesai membaca kedua pesan yang dikirim oleh Rin. Matanya terbelalak dan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Ia segera bangkit dan berlari mengambil mantelnya serta sepatu ketsnya. Dan ia segera meninggalkan kamar apartemennya setelah menguncinya.

* * *

**Len, kau di mana? Kau bisa jemput aku sekarang? Aku di taman. Tolong jemput.**

**Len, kau lama sekali. Kumohon, datang. Piko meninggalkanku sendirian di sini…**

* * *

Len berdecih pelan sambil terus berlari menelusuri jalan menuju taman kota. Ia juga tak menghiraukan tatapan dari para gadis yang dilewatinya. Pesan singkat dari Rin benar-benar membuatnya lupa soal penampilannya saat itu.

Len menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba di taman. Ia mengitari taman yang kini dipenuhi oleh para pasangan yang tengah berkencan di sana. Ia harus segera menemukan Rin!

Manik Len langsung membulat saat melihat sesosok gadis yang duduk di atas bangku taman sendirian dengan keadaan lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Ia segera menghampiri sosok yang dilihatnya itu dengan berlari. Dan ia langsung mengguncangkan bahu gadis itu saat tiba di hadapannya.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len dengan manik _sapphire_nya yang kini terlihat kosong. Len benar-benar tak mengira, kalau Rin akan seperti ini hanya karena ditinggal Piko.

"…Kau… siapa…?"

Len mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Rin lupa ingatan, atau sengaja berkata begitu? Tapi, kenapa wajah Rin terlihat ketakutan saat melihatnya?

"Jangan bercanda, Rin."

"Jangan mendekat! Kau siapa? Aku sedang menunggu temanku di sini!"

Len kembali melongo saat melihat Rin menjauh darinya dengan wajahnya yang ketakutan. Padahal, luka lebam di tubuhnya benar-benar parah.

"Rin, jangan banyak bergerak. Luka lebammu banyak 'tahu!"

Rin masih terdiam diposisi berdirinya dengan tubuhnya yang masih gemetar. Len berjalan sedikit ke arah Rin dengan hati-hati. Sebenarnya, Rin kenapa 'sih?

"Aku tahu lukaku banyak. Tapi, aku tak mengenalmu!"

Len mendengus kesal. Tangan kanannya pun mulai mengacak rambutnya. Tunggu, rasanya ada yang ganjal. Oh ya, ia 'kan tak mengurai rambutnya dan tak memakai kacamatanya seperti biasa. Pantas saja Rin tak mengenalinya.

Len menarik nafas pelan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Ini harus segera diluruskan.

"Rin, kau benar-benar tak mengenaliku?" tanya Len sekali lagi. Rin menggeleng dengan wajah mantap.

"Aku tak pernah mengenal pemuda setampan kau! Yang kutunggu di sini adalah pemuda yang standar!"

Len memandang Rin dengan matanya yang menyipit. Jujur saja, ia agak kesal dibilang standar. Apa maksud Rin, ia itu jelek?

"Ah, ralat! Maksudku di bawah standar!"

Len kembali menatap Rin dengan pandangan horor. Rin benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini!

"Jadi, kau mengataiku jelek, begitu?" tanya Len dengan wajahnya yang sudah kesal disertai dengan senyum menantang. Rin menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Yang kumaksud jelek itu, teman yang kutunggu di sini. Bukan kau!" ucap Rin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Len tertawa sarkastik.

"Begitu… Jadi, kau berani mengataiku dari belakang 'ya?" Rin menatap Len dengan bingung. Sedangkan Len melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya seperti Rin dan memasang wajah menantang.

"Geezz… yang kukatai itu temanku! Lagipula, aku tak kenal denganmu! Tapi, kau boleh juga 'sih. Toh, kau lebih tampan dari Alien Beruban itu!" Rin tersenyum miring dengan wajah yang menyebalkan, menurut Len.

Len memandang Rin dengan pandangan malas. Ia paling malas berurusan dengan Rin jika sifat _playgirl_nya kambuh. Apalagi, kalau _hime-dere_nya kambuh di saat yang bersamaan.

Bisa dibilang, Len selalu berpenampilan standar di sekolah untuk menghindari sifat _playgirl_ Rin. Ia paling malas dengan sifat Rin satu itu!

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku saja?"

Len memadang Rin horor. Rin bercanda kan? Sudah pasti Len akan menolak ajakan Rin itu! Toh, Rin pasti hanya ingin mempermainkannya jika ia menerima ajakan Rin itu.

"Maaf 'ya, Rin. Aku tahu kau _playgirl_ dan _hime-dere_. Jadi, aku menolak dengan tegas!"

Rin melongo dengan mulutnya yang menganga. Ia salah dengar? Ia ditolak? Padahal, dia 'kan siswi paling diincar di sekolahnya! Ini pertama kalinya ia ditolak seperti itu!

Tapi, ada yang aneh 'deh. Yang tahu kalau Rin _playgirl_ dan _hime-dere_ 'kan cuma satu orang…

"B-bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku _playgirl_ dan _hime-dere_?" tanya Rin dengan keningnya yang dikerutkan. Len tersenyum miring dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"He. Wajar saja aku tahu. Aku 'kan selalu menemanimu berdandan setiap Sabtu sore sebelum kau pergi kencan dengan Alien Beruban itu."

Rin melongo lagi. Wajahnya langsung memerah dan panik sendiri saat menyadari kalau orang di hadapannya itu adalah Len. Len hanya bisa menahan tawa saat melihat Rin langsung salah tingkah begitu. Dan Rin langsung menatap Len dengan _deathglare _saat mendengar suara tawa Len itu.

"Jangan ketawa! Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau Len, hah?!"

Len menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Rin dengan sebelah matanya yang menyipit dan senyum miringnya. Wajah Rin benar-benar terlihat kesal sekarang.

"Salah sendiri. Kenapa kau tak menyadarinya? Pakai acara nembak segala lagi!"

"_MOU_!"

Rin memekik frustasi sambil mengacak rambut _honeyblonde_nya yang sejak awal sudah berantakan itu. Wah, bisa kusut 'tuh. Nanti pasti Len yang kena batunya.

"Hei, jangan diacak-acak 'dong! Nanti kusut 'tahu!" ucap Len agak panik sambil menahan kedua tangan Rin yang tadi mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri itu.

Rin menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap Len yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegang kedua tangannya itu. Wajahnya pun langsung memerah seketika. Dan Len hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Jangan melihatku dengan wajah memerah seperti itu!"

Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal. Kenapa Len harus membentaknya?!

"Jangan memben-_ITAII_!" Rin memekik kencang saat Len menendang kakinya yang terkilir itu. Dan Rin langsung jatuh ke tanah sambil memegangi kakinya yang kini terasa sangat sakit. Air mata pun mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya akibat menahan sakitnya itu.

Len 'sih hanya mendengus kesal sambil berjongkok di hadapan Rin. Jujur saja, ia sudah biasa melihat Rin menangis. Tapi, sepertinya kali ini sungguhan.

"Maaf…"

"Ukh… Sakit tahu!"

Len hanya bisa menahan tangan Rin yang tadinya hendak memukul bahunya itu. Ia tahu kalau ia berlebihan. Tapi, ia juga tak mau berurusan dengan Rin yang tadi _hime-dere_nya kambuh itu.

Rin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil terisak kecil. Len hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan mengusap kepala Rin untuk menenangkannya.

"Diobati di rumahku saja 'ya…"

* * *

Len datang dari arah dapur dengan baskom berisi air dingin dan lap untuk mengompres luka-luka lebam Rin. Rin sendiri sudah duduk di pinggir kasur Len dengan kaus putih dan celana hitam selututnya. Karena Rin dulu sering menginap di kamar apartemen Len, jadi ada baju tidur Rin di sana.

"Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu lagi? Yang tadi 'kan lebih keren!"

Len yeng berjongkok di bawah Rin hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tajam dan sukses membuat Rin menelan ludahnya. Dan tangan Len langsung mengompres kaki Rin yang terkilir sambil menekannya. Langsung saja, Rin memekik.

"_ITAI_!"

"Jangan ungkit lagi soal penampilan!"

Rin hanya mencibir pelan sambil memegangi kakinya yang masih terasa '_nyut-nyut_' akibat tindakan Len yang menekannya.

"Jangan ditekan 'dong! Sakit 'tahu!" pekik Rin dengan emosinya yang mulai meluap.

"Jangan manja! Aku gak akan terpengaruh dengan _hime-dere_mu itu! Jadi, jangan perintah aku! Sudah bagus mau kuobati!"

Rin kembali mencibir kelakuan Len. Bisa dibilang, Len 'lah yang paling tahu tentang sifatnya karena sudah berteman sejak SMP. Tapi, hal ini justru membuat Rin kesal. Karena Len sudah tak bisa menuruti keinginannya lagi seperti saat mereka baru pertama bertemu.

"Len, kalau aku serius ingin menjadikanmu pacarku, kau akan menjawab apa?"

Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Rin dengan wajah datar. Dan Rin membalasnya dengan pandangan serius. Len menghela nafas pelan.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan. Aku menolak. Aku kurang suka dengan sifat _hime-dere_mu. Ditambah, kau _playgirl_."

"Kalau kedua sifat itu kuhilangkan, apa kau akan menerimaku?"

"Akan kupertimbangkan."

Rin tersenyum cerah. Sedangkan Len kembali sibuk mengompres kaki Rin yang terkilir dan beberapa lebam di kaki, tangan dan wajah Rin itu.

"Ini semua perbuatan Alien Berubah itu 'ya?"

Rin mengangguk atas pertanyaan Len. Dan Len menoleh ke arah Rin dengan pandangan bingung. Rin yang dipandang hanya bisa salah tingkah dengan wajahnya yang merona tipis. Len kembali menghela nafas.

"Kau kenapa 'sih? Tiap kali aku menatapmu, kau justru merona! Menyebalkan 'tahu!"

"H-habisnya… t-tadi…"

"Lupakan soal kejadian di taman. Anggap saja yang tadi itu orang lain."

Rin menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah kesal. Lalu menggeleng cepat tanda kalau ia menolak permintaan Len itu.

"Oh ya, kau tak marah saat aku mengatai pacarmu itu Alien Beruban?" Rin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya. Lagipula, yang kubutuhkan adalah lelaki yang mau peduli padaku. Bukan lelaki yang semena-mena seperti Makhluk Tak Jelas itu!"

Len tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan Rin itu. Yah, sepertinya Rin berubah pikiran mengenai Piko itu.

"Len, aku boleh menginap 'kan?" tanya Rin dengan wajah memohon dan ronaan tipis di wajahnya. Len memandangnya tak percaya.

"Gak. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah aku selesai mengobatimu."

"Tapi, aku 'kan lagi gak bisa banyak gerak. Lagipula, aku 'kan tinggal sendiri di kamar apartemenku! Boleh 'ya?!"

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Aku tak akan terpengaruh dengan _hime-dere_mu itu."

Rin menyerah. Len memang satu-satunya yang tak bisa ia bantah perkataannya. Jujur saja, Rin agak kecewa dengan Len yang menolak permintaannya itu, walau Len sering menolak permintaannya 'sih.

Len menatap Rin sejenak. Dari raut wajahnya 'sih, Rin seperti sedang galau. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Rin memang tak memaksanya lagi. Tapi, raut wajah Rin membuatnya jadi kasihan dengan Rin.

"Baiklah. Kali ini kuijinkan kau menginap di sini…"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len dengan pandangan berbinar. Ia tak menyangka kalau Len akan menerima permintaannya itu.

"Tapi, kasurnya akan diberi pembatas."

"Terserah. Yang penting, malam ini aku menginap!"

Len hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat Rin yang langsung ceria itu. Tapi, senyum tipis langsung terukir di bibirnya.

* * *

Matahari mulai muncul menggantikan bulan yang tadi menerangi malam. Jam enam pagi, Rin terbangun dari tidurnya, seperti biasa.

Ia mulai duduk dari posisi tidurnya dan mengucek matanya sejenak. Lalu, ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut kamar apartemen Len itu. Hingga ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Len yang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Ah, jarang-jarang lihat Len tidur dengan wajah seimut itu. Rin pun segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur. Lalu menyetel agar suara kameranya didiamkan. Dan ia mulai memotret Len yang tidur dengan rambut diurai dan tanpa kacamata.

'_Kawaii_!~'

Rin tersenyum cerah dan langsung menjadikan foto itu sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Lumayan.

Ia pun segera berdiri dan berjalan secara perlahan menuju kamar mandi setelah ia selesai dengan acara memotret Len tadi. Jujur saja, kakinya yang terkilir masih terasa sakit. Ditambah luka lebamnya yang lain juga masih terasa sakit.

Rin membasuh wajahnya saat tiba di westafel kamar mandi. Ia juga mengambil sikat gigi dan odol miliknya yang berada di sana karena ia sering menginap dulu.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu."

Rin menyemburkan air yang bercampur odol yang berada di mulutnya itu. Ia memandang cermin yang berada di depannya dan mendapati bayangan Len ada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Len yang memasang wajah kesal.

"Aku 'kan hanya cuci muka dan sikat gigi," ucap Rin sambil memajukan bibirnya sedikit.

"Kakimu masih sakit 'kan?"

Rin menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Len mendengus kesal. Rin memang _playgirl_ dan _hime-dere_. Tapi Rin juga mandiri dan keras kepala.

"Lain kali bangunkan aku jika ingin ke kamar mandi."

"Aku bisa sendiri 'kok."

"Jangan keras kepala."

Rin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan memandang Len. Sedangkan Len memandang Rin dengan pandangan tajam dan wajahnya yang serius. Rin menelan ludahnya.

"I-iya 'deh…"

Len tersenyum tipis saat melihat Rin menyerah atas perkataannya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Rin dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Karena kaki Rin yang sakit, Ia tak boleh banyak bergerak 'kan?

Rin 'sih hanya diam saat digendong dengan pipinya yang merona tipis. Dan Len menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur. Orang sakit 'kan tak boleh jauh-jauh dari tempat tidur.

Len duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan menatap Rin dengan pandangan heran. Jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini Rin jadi sedikit aneh. Apa mungkin, karena Rin melihat penampilannya yang waktu itu?

"Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh, Rin."

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan memiringkannya sedikit. Ia tak paham maksud ucapan Len.

"Maksudmu?"

"Biasanya kau selalu kekeh dengan ucapanmu. Tapi, tadi kau langsung menuruti ucapanku dengan mudah. Ada apa?"

"Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja 'kok."

Meskipun Rin bilang baik-baik saja, Len tetap khawatir pada Rin. Hanya khawatir sebagai teman 'kok. Bukan lebih.

"Oh ya, Len. Kau sudah punya pasangan untuk acara dansa ulang tahun sekolah minggu depan belum?"

Len mengerjapkan matanya sejenak sambil berpikir. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban singkat.

"Dari dulu aku 'kan gak pernah ikut acara dansa ulang tahun sekolah."

Rin menepuk keningnya. Wajar saja 'sih. Dari dulu, Rin selalu berpasangan dengan siswa lain. Sedangkan Len gak ada yang mau jadi pasangannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku jadi pasanganmu saja 'ya!"

Len mengernyitkan keningnya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat bingung.

"Tapi, kalau Len tak mau aku gak maksa 'kok…" Rin menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyum canggung. Len kembali menatap Rin dengan matanya yang menyipit.

"Tumben gak maksa. Biasanya maksa banget," sindir Len dengan senyum miringnya. Sedangkan Rin hanya membalasnya dengan pipinya yang digembungkan. Len tertawa pelan melihat Rin yang ngambek.

"Kupikirkan dulu tawaranmu itu!"

* * *

Bel makan siang berbunyi dengan indahnya dan diikuti dengan teriakan gembira dari para siswa-siswi di _Crypton High School._

Len mengeluarkan ipod kuning miliknya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu menggunakan _earphone_ putih miliknya. Ini kebiasaannya tiap jam istirahat.

Rin mengeluarkan kotak _bento_ yang dibawanya. Ia pun bangun dari kursinya dan memutar kursinya ke belakang, meja Len. Lalu, ia menaruh kotak _bento_nya di meja Len dan mulai duduk di kursinya kembali. Dan ia tersenyum manis ke arah Len yang memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau pasti gak bawa _bento_. Makan bareng 'yuk!"

Len melongo dengan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit dan matanya yang memandang Rin tak percaya. Biasanya, Rin selalu keluar kelas dan makan siang dengan siswa lain jika jam istirahat. Ini aneh.

"Rin, kau benar-benar aneh sekarang."

"_Mou_! Aku 'kan hanya ingin makan siang denganmu! Memangnya tak boleh?" tanya Rin dengan wajahnya yang cemberut. Len hanya membalasnya dengan angkat bahu saja.

Rin membuka kotak bekalnya dan memberikan sumpit yang dibawanya pada Len. Sedangkan tangannya mencabut _earphone _sebelah kiri Len dan memakainya di telinganya sendiri. Lumayan buat hiburan 'kan?

Dan keduanya makan _bento _yang dibawa Rin bersama dengan santai dan damai. Setidaknya, sebelum Alien Beruban itu datang mengganggu _mood_ Rin…

"Rin, aku mau minta balik!"

Rin memandang pemuda berambut perak di hadapannya dengan pandangan horor. Len 'sih sibuk memakan _bento_ Rin sambil pura-pura gak denger apa yang dikatakan oleh Piko dan Rin.

Para siswi yang menjadi _fans_ Piko di belakang Piko hanya bisa meneriakan kata 'terima!'. Sedangkan para siswa yang _fans_ Rin meneriakan kata 'tolak!'

"Gak. Dan gak akan pernah. _NEVER_!"

Para _fans_ Rin bersorak gembira. Piko dan _fans_nya hanya bisa menampilkan wajah tak percaya atas jawaban Rin. Rin sendiri kembali memasang _earphone _putih Len dan kembali menikmati _bento_ buatannya itu.

"T-tapi kenapa? Kalau soal prilakuku kemarin, aku sungguh minta maaf!"

Rin memandang Piko dengan _deathglare_ yang langsung membuat Piko diam sambil menelan ludah. Dalam hati Len menertawakan Piko yang sudah kena marah Rin. Rin 'kan kalau marah menyeramkan.

"Kau tahu, setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan lebam itu, Len yang mengobatiku. Sedangkan kau sama sekali tak peduli. Jadi, aku juga tak akan peduli denganmu lagi! Alien Beruban!"

Len memandang Rin dengan pandangan protes. Para _fans_ Rin bersorak kembali. Piko dan _fans_nya hanya bisa melongo sekali lagi.

"Hei, jangan bawa-bawa namaku 'dong! Aku datang karena kau mengirimiku pesan 'kan?" protes Len sambil menunjuk Rin dengan ujung sumpit yang dipegangnya.

"Tapi kau datang! Itu berarti kau peduli 'kan?" Len hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas soal tingkah Rin. Tapi yang dibilang oleh Rin memang benar 'sih.

"Dan kau, Alien Beruban! Lupakan saja soal kejadian kemarin-kemarin! Aku tak mau berurusan lagi denganmu! Lagipula, aku sudah punya lelaki yang lebih tampan daripada kau!"

Len langsung tersedak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Rin ucapkan. Ia tahu, kalau yang dimaksud Rin adalah dirinya. Tapi, ia tak mau penampilan aslinya dilihat oleh para siswi. Ia tak mau dikejar-kejar oleh para siswi yang labil itu!

Piko, _fans_nya dan _fans _Rin langsung membelalakkan matanya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Di sekolah mereka, yang paling terkenal karena ketampanannya 'kan Piko. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Piko!

"Siapa? Apa dia ada di sekolah ini?" tanya Piko dengan tampang marah. Rin hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah angkuh. Dan Len hanya memakan bekal Rin dengan tampang horor. Jika Rin menyebutkan namanya, ia janji akan menghukum Rin setelah sepulang sekolah.

"Dia ada di sekolah ini. Tapi, aku tak bisa memberitahukan namanya!" ucap Rin dengan senyum lebar. Setidaknya, Len bisa menghela nafas lega atas jawab Rin barusan.

"Di sekolah ini? Tak mungkin! Aku adalah pria paling tampan di sekolah ini!" ucap Piko sambil menepukkan dadanya dengan penuh percaya diri dan diikuti tepukkan tangan dan sorakkan dari _fans_nya. Rin berdecih. Len 'sih tak mau ikut campur.

"Kau boleh sombong! Tapi, lelaki yang kusukai itu lebih hebat dibanding kau! Ia lebih peduli padaku dan lebih tampan daripada kau!"

Len mendengus atas ucapan Rin. Ia harus segera mengakhiri pembicaraan antara Rin dan Piko. Sebentar lagi, bel masuk akan berbunyi. Paling, mereka bubar sendiri.

"Len!"

Len menatap Rin dengan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan Piko, _fans _Rin dan _fans _Piko ikut memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Apa?" tanya Len datar. Tapi, perasaannya 'kok gak enak 'ya? Jangan-jangan, tadi Rin menyebut namanya lagi.

"Lelaki yang kutemui di taman saat itu akan datang ke pesta dansa minggu ini 'kan?"

Len memandang Rin dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit. Sedangkan Rin memandang Len dengan pandangan memohon. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Mungkin, ya. Aku tak yakin."

"_Mou_! Jawab yang pasti!"

"Aku gak yakin, Rin."

Rin hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas atas jawaban dari Len yang tak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tapi, Rin sudah menduga kalau Len akan menjawab begitu 'sih.

"Masalah selesai! Kalian bubar saja. Kalau soal pemuda yang kubicarakan, kalian bisa melihatnya jika ia datang ke pesta dansa minggu ini…"

Piko pun meninggalkan kelas Rin dengan senyum lebar. Jujur saja, ia sangat penasaran dengan wajah pemuda yang dikatakan Rin. _Fans_ Rin dan Piko juga sudah bubar.

Rin duduk kembali ke kursinya, memasang _earphone_ putih Len dan kembali menikmati makan siangnya. Yah, untung dia bawa dua pasang sumpit sekarang.

"Kau cari masalah 'ya, Rin?"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len bingung. Yang ditatap justru menatap balik dengan tampang menyeramkan. Rin menelan makan siangnya dan langsung tertawa hambar saat melihat ekspresi Len. Ini pertama kalinya Len terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

"H-habisnya… mereka menyebalkan… T-tapi, kalau Len tak mau tampil seperti kemarin juga gak apa 'kok! Aku gak maksa!"

Len diam tak merespon ucapan Rin. Tapi ia tetap memandang Rin dengan tajam. Rin jadi merinding sendiri melihat Len yang memandangnya seperti itu. Len menghela nafas pelan.

"Habiskan bekalmu. Kita bicarakan hal ini sepulang sekolah…"

* * *

"A-apa?!"

Len mendesah pelan saat mendengar Rin melontarkan pertanyaan singkat tadi dengan nada ketus. Sedangkan Rin memandangnya dengan pandangan kesal.

Beruntung kelas sudah sepi. Padahal, biasanya kelas masih ramai jika bel pulang sudah berdering di hari Senin itu.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi?" tanya Len sambil melepas kacamatanya dan mengikat rambutnya itu. Ia sedikit kepanasan akibat pelajaran terakhir tadi, olahraga.

Rin memandang Len dengan pandangan menyipitnya dan ronaan tipis di pipinya. Len yang merasa dipandang pun menoleh ke arah Rin dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?!" tanya Rin balik dengan nada ketusnya yang masih terdengar. Len tersenyum lebar dan sukses membuat Rin kembali merona.

"Aku tahu kau tak pernah bercanda, Rin. Tapi, ucapanmu tadi juga menyeretku dalam masalahmu 'tahu!" balas Len dengan senyum miring dan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal. Rin hanya mencibir atas ucapan Len barusan.

"Aku tahu! Tapi, aku 'kan tak memaksamu untuk tampil seperti ini 'kan?!" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk Len yang hanya bisa menghela nafas malas.

"Ya, kau tak memaksaku. Dan kau makin aneh saja."

Rin menganga. Len hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan pandangan mata ke arah lain dan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal atas pembicaraan ini.

"A-apanya yang aneh?" tanya Rin dengan wajahnya yang terlihat bingung atas pertanyaan Len itu. Len pun menoleh ke arahnya dengan tampang datarnya.

"Kau tak memaksaku seperti biasanya. Lagipula,_ hime-dere_mu sudah tak kambuh lagi beberapa hari ini."

Rin tersenyum manis saat mendengar jawaban Len. Dan Len hanya bisa memandang Rin dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut bingung.

"Karena Len bilang tak menyukai sifat _hime-dere_ dan _playgirl_, aku berusaha menghilangkannya!"

Kali ini Len yang memandang Rin dengan pandangan aneh. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Rin mau mengubah sifatnya hanya untuk seorang lelaki. Setidaknya itu yang Len tahu sejak ia kenal dengan Rin.

"Kau serius?" tanya Len dengan wajah tak yakin. Rin mengangguk mantap.

"Yak! Aku serius!

* * *

Suasana sunyi di kamar apartemen Len. Rin yang hari ini memaksa untuk menginap pun hanya bisa mengotak-atik ponselnya. Ah, ia hanya memperhatikan _wallpaper _ponselnya dengan senyum lebar yang disertai ronaan tipis.

Si pemilik kamar 'sih sedang memasak makan malam. Oh ya, Rin memaksa untuk menginap dengan alasan kakinya yang terkilir. Sebenarnya saat ke sekolah, Len yang menggendongnya. Rin memang bisa berdiri, tapi kalau jalan ia masih rada pincang. Jadi, Len memaksa untuk menggendong Rin sampai kelas.

"Ngapain senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Len yang duduk di pinggir kasur dengan tampang aneh. Hah, kenapa Len harus memakai kacamatanya 'sih?

"Bukan apa-apa 'kok! Hehehe…"

Len hanya bisa memandang Rin dengan wajah aneh. Lalu, ia pun menghela nafas dan mendorong kening Rin hingga Rin tertidur di tempat tidurnya itu.

"Apaan 'sih?!"

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja. Tadi kau sudah makan malam duluan 'kan? Orang sakit butuh banyak istirahat!"

"Tapi-"

_TING TONG_

"Nah, sekarang kau tidur! Aku mau ke luar dulu!"

Rin hanya mencibir soal kelakuan Len. Sedangkan Len sendiri sudah keluar kamar. Oh ya, kamar apartemen Len terbilang luas. Ada kamar, kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang tamu kecil. Jadi, sudah seperti rumah 'kan? Walau suasana kamar dan ruang tamu kecilnya sangat dekat.

Rin bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu secara perlahan. Kakinya masih terasa sakit 'sih. Tapi, ia mau tahu siapa tamunya.

Rin membuka pintu kamar sedikit, lalu mulai mengintip ke ruang tamu. Dan ia mendapati Len sedang duduk bersama seorang wanita dan seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang. Orang tua Len?

Rin menyipitkan kedua matanya bingung. Ia pun mulai menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mulai menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Kapan berangkatnya?" tanya Len dengan tampang datar. Rin semakin menajamkan pendengarannya. Sepertinya pembicaraan ini sangat serius. Lagipula, siapa yang berangkat? Ke mana?

"Hari Minggu. Kau siap 'kan?" tanya wanita _honeyblonde_ itu dengan senyum manis. Apa Len yang akan pergi? Rin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha mendengarkan arah pembicaraan kembali.

"Um… Sebenarnya, Minggu malam aku ada acara di sekolah," balas Len dengan agak ragu.

"Oh, acara pesta dansa untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolah 'ya? Kami sudah tahu itu dari Kepala Sekolah. Tapi, kami pikir kau tak akan mengikuti acara itu. Kau 'kan tak pernah datang ke acara itu karena tak mendapat pasangan 'kan?"

"Ya 'sih. Tapi, kali ini ada yang mengajakku ke sana."

"Heh?! Len sudah punya pacar?!"

Rin langsung memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan disertai pekikkan dari kedua tamu Len itu. Tapi, ia tetap berusaha untuk fokus mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Bukan. Hanya teman. Berangkatnya bisa malam 'kan?" tanya Len dengan helaan nafas pelan. Kedua tamu Len terlihat kecewa atas jawaban Len itu.

"Kau bisa berangkat malam. Tapi, paling malam adalah jam sembilan. Apa kau akan puas menikmati pesta dansa itu?" tanya pria paruh baya itu dengan senyum jahil. Len hanya angkat bahu.

"Entahlah. Aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan pesta dansa itu. Yang penting, aku bisa melanjutkan _study_ di Inggris. Itu saja."

Rin terdiam. Ia salah dengar 'kan? Len akan melanjutkan _study_ di Inggris? Berarti, pesta dansa itu akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Len.

Rin menelan ludahnya. Air matanya mulai turun secara perlahan. Ia tak mau mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka lebih lanjut. Lebih baik ia tidur saja. Jadi, ia mulai berjalan menuju tempat tidur Len dengan jalannya yang masih pincang.

* * *

Minggu malam, acara pesta dansa yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh para murid. Dimulai dari jam enam sore hingga jam sepuluh malam.

Rin menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Tadi, ia sempat menolak ajakan berdansa dari beberapa siswa yang dilewatinya. Tapi, ia menolaknya. Ia masih sedikit berharap kalau Len akan datang ke acara itu.

Pikirannya pun mulai teringat akan apa yang didengarnya hari Senin lalu. Len akan pergi ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan _study_. Hah, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Rin."

Rin mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu. Dan ia mendapati Len yang memakai pakaian ala bangsawan berwarna putih dengan beberapa garis kuning pucat di tepi. Ah, ia juga melepas kacamata dan mengikat rambutnya.

"L-Len… k-kau…"

"Tak apa 'kan? Kupikir, akan sedikit aneh jika kau berdansa dengan penampilanku yang biasa."

Rin masih terdiam. Ini pasti karena Len ingin pergi, makanya ia memenuhi keinginan Rin itu. Padahal, Rin tak berharap kalau Len akan datang dengan penampilan seperti ini.

"Rin tak suka 'ya?"

Rin mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Len yang memandangnya dengan khawatir. Rin menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Suka 'kok. Ayo mulai!" ucap Rin berusaha terlihat normal, walau ia masih kepikiran soal kepergian Len. Setidaknya, ia bisa menikmati saat-saat ini 'kan?

Hentakkan sepatu Rin dan Len membuat beberapa siswa-siswi menatap keduanya. Bahkan, beberapa pasangan pun minggir dari tengah aula hanya untuk melihat keduanya.

Faktor pertama, Rin adalah siswi paling diincar di sekolah. Faktor kedua, ia berdansa dengan pemuda yang lebih tampan dari Piko. Tapi, mereka merasa sangat asing dengan wajah pemuda yang bersama Rin itu. Yah, siapa yang akan menyangka kalau itu adalah Len?

Piko yang melihat keduanya dari pinggir aula pun hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya. Ia pun mulai berjalan ke tengah aula menghampiri Rin dan Len yang sedang asyik sendiri berdansa.

"Rin."

Rin dan Len menghentikan gerakan mereka dan mulai menatap Piko. Rin langsung memandangnya kesal. Len 'sih cuek saja.

"Apa? Kau mengganggu 'tahu!" ucap Rin ketus sambil berkacak pinggang. Len menghela nafas. Pasti sebentar lagi ia akan ikut terseret dalam masalah.

"Apa dia pemuda yang kau maksud itu?" tanya Piko sambil menunjuk ke arah Len yang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Rin dengan senyum miring.

"Heh, kupikir orangnya setampan apa. Tak tahunya, _shota!_" ejek Piko dengan senyum menantang yang membuat Rin ingin menonjoknya saat itu juga.

Len yang mendengar ejekkan Piko langsung menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang tadi hendak mengetikan surat balasan untuk si pengirim pesan. Ia pun langsung menoleh ke arah Piko dengan _deathglare._

"Kau tak sadar? Kau juga _shota_," balas Len dengan nada datar namun cukup untuk menyulut kemarahan Piko.

"Hah! Memangnya kau berani denganku? Kenal saja tidak! Kau pasti bukan murid dari sekolah ini 'kan? Kau saja tak tahu soal diriku!" ucap Piko dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Utatane Piko, putra tunggal dari keluarga Utatane yang memiliki perusahaan tekstil terbesar di Jepang. Seorang _playboy_ tingkat akut. Apa itu cukup?"

Piko menganga. Tadi, Len menyebutkan semuanya itu dengan datar dan dengan nada malas, tapi Len menyebutkan soal dirinya dengan cepat dan lancar?

"K-kau tahu dari mana?"

"Rin sering mengatakannya padaku setiap kali aku menemaninya berdandan Sabtu sore."

Rin langsung memandang Len dengan tampang kesal. Len sendiri hanya memasang tampang cuek.

"Ah satu lagi, aku murid sekolah ini juga. Jadi, jangan sembarangan berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak."

Piko menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Setahuku, siswa yang paling dekat dengan Rin adalah seorang _nerd_. Tapi, aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekitar Rin." Len langsung memasang senyum miring dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal. Rin sendiri hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, mengingat saat-saat ia pertama kali melihat penampilan Len yang ini.

"_Nerd_? Kau tahu, dia juga punya nama tahu," balas Len dengan senyum miring dan empat siku di sudut kepalanya.

"Hah, nama? Untuk apa aku mengingatnya? Orang tak penting seperti dia punya _level_ yang jauh berbeda denganku!" ucap Piko dengan nada tinggi disertai senyum angkuh.

"Perlu kau ingat, namanya Kagamine Len. Putra tunggal dari keluarga Kagamine yang mempunyai perusahaan musik terbesar di Jepang."

Rin menganga. Ini pertama kalinya ia tahu soal Len. Terutama soal perusahaannya itu. Len sendiri masih sibuk menghadapi ucapan Piko tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Rin.

"Hanya perusahaan musik 'kan? Bukan tekstil sepertiku?" tanya Piko dengan nada meremehkan. Len memutar bola matanya malas mendengar balasan Piko yang meremehkannya.

"Satu hal lagi, perusahaannya juga ada beberapa di luar negri. Apa itu cukup?"

Para gadis mulai berteriak histeris saat mendengar perdebatan Piko dan Len. Meski mereka belum mengetahui kalau pemuda yang berdebat dengan Piko adalah Len.

"Cih! Kenapa kau begitu membela si _Nerd_ itu? Memangnya kau siapanya, hah?"

"Aku Kagamine Len. Dan perlu kau ingat, namaku bukan _'nerd'_, Alien Beruban!"

Rin langsung tertawa dengan cukup kencang saat mendengar Len mengatakan itu dengan lantang. Beberapa siswa pun ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berani mengejek Piko terang-terangan.

"Tak mungkin kau si _Nerd_ itu… Kau tak perlu berbohong!"

Len berdecih pelan. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia pun melepas pita putih yang mengikat rambutnya dan mengeluarkan kacamata yag berada di sakunya.

"Apa ini cukup, Alien Beruban?"

Piko kembali menganga. Begitupun dengan siswi lainnya. Yang siswa 'sih cuek saja. Rin memandang Len dengan kesal. Padahal, ia tak mau murid lainnya mengetahui kalau itu Len. Tapi, kenapa Len harus mengatakannya sendiri?!

Rin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas kecil yang dibawanya. Ia pun mulai mengecek jam yang berada di ponselnya. Jam delapan kurang lima belas menit. Perjalanan menuju bandara dari sekolah bisa memakan waktu satu jam lebih. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Len."

Len menoleh ke arah Rin dengan pita putih yang berada di mulutnya dan tangannya yang sedang merapikan rambutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera ke bandara sekarang. Kau bisa tertinggal pesawatnya."

Len terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan Rin barusan. Ia pun segera mengikat rambutnya dengan cepat dan memandang Rin dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan orang tuaku?"

"Begitulah. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Kau bisa terlambat."

Len berdecih pelan dengan dengusan yang mengikuti. Ia pun menatap Rin sedikit dan mendapati Rin yang memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong. Kalau diperhatikan mata Rin sedikit sembab. Walau tertutupi oleh bedak 'sih.

"Rin, kau habis menangis 'ya?"

"Um."

"Kau yakin, tak apa jika aku meninggalkanmu? Kau 'kan-"

"_Hime-dere_ku sudah hilang 'kok. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Sekarang, kau sebaiknya pergi ke bandara!"

Rin pun mendorong Len dengan paksa untuk meninggalkan area sekolah. Tapi Len justru menahanya dengan kakinya dan berbalik menatap Rin yang kini air matanya mulai turun.

Len mendesah pelan. Sejujurnya, ia tak mau memberitahu Rin karena ia tak mau Rin menangis karena ia akan pergi. Tapi, Rin sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal.

"Rin."

"Aku baik saja! Sekarang, kau pergi saja!"

Len menelan ludahnya. Ia pun maju mendekati Rin dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada Rin.

"Aku janji akan pulang secepatnya setelah aku menyelesaikan _study_ku."

Rin hanya bisa menunduk sambil menahan air matanya yang terus saja mengalir. Len menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Rin dan menatap Rin sejenak.

"Pergi sekarang! Kau bisa terlambat!"

Len menghela nafas pasrah. _Hime-dere_ Rin kambuh lagi.

Jadi, Len memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan area sekolah secepatnya, meninggalkan Rin yang masih terdiam di aula sambil menangis itu.

"…_Baka_…"

* * *

Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu sejak Len pergi ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan _study_nya itu. Sejak saat itu, Rin tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Mungkin trauma?

Rambut _honeyblonde _sepunggung miliknya mulai dimainkan oleh angin pagi di taman. Matanya yang tertutupi kacamata bingkai _silver _tipis pun terpejam untuk menikmati angin di taman.

Sekarang, Rin sudah berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Ia sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jadi, ia akan memfokuskan dirinya pada pekerjaannya sebagai seorang penyanyi. Toh, dia ambil jurusan musik dalam kuliahnya.

Rin sering datang ke taman tempat ia pertama kali melihat Len yang berpenampilan beda itu. Yah, seperti hari ini. Hanya untuk mengingat saja soal kejadian saat itu 'sih.

"Permisi, Nona?"

Rin membuka matanya dan menatap si pemanggil. Seorang pemuda yang memakai topi, kacamata, dan rambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu yang diurai. Ia juga membawa sebuah tas, mungkin isinya laptop?

"Ah, iya?"

"Boleh saya duduk di sana?"

"Silahkan!"

Rin pun bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya duduk. Dan pemuda itu pun duduk di samping Rin, lalu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan laptop _silver_ dari dalamnya.

Rin pun mulai larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ah, ia 'kan menyimpan satu foto Len!

Ia mulai merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel _orange_nya. Menyalakannya dan muncul _wallpaper_nya! Ah, _wallpaper_nya masih sama seperti tujuh tahun lalu, Len yang sedang tidur.

Rin tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Ia jadi penasaran, kira-kira Len sekarang seperti apa 'ya? Kan' sudah tujuh tahun berlalu.

Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali menengadahkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya. Jadi kangen saat ia meminta Len untuk menemaninya berdandan di Sabtu sore 'deh. Pipinya jadi terasa panas jika mengingat saat ia berduaan dengan Len di kelas kosong itu. Bodohnya, kenapa ia tak menyadari soal ketampanan Len sejak awal?

"GAAAAAAAH!"

Rin memekik kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Rin hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Bodoh, kenapa ia harus teriak-teriak di taman?!

"M-maaf, kalau mengganggu!" ucap Rin cepat dengan agak panik. Ah, kalau ada Len, ia pasti akan mengatai Rin dengan segala ejekkannya.

"_Baka_!"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dengan panik dan mulai menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan terbelalak. Ia salah dengar? Pemuda itu mengatainya?

"A-apa?"

"Berteriak di taman tanpa alasan. Kau bodoh, Rin."

Rin tersenyum aneh. Pemuda di hadapannya baru saja mengatainya dan menyebut namanya? Ia saja tak kenal dengan pemuda itu!

"_A-ano_… K-kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Rin masih dengan senyum anehnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis saat mendengar pertanyaan Rin yang terdengar bodoh baginya.

Tunggu… Jangan-jangan…

"Jangan bilang kalau kau…"

"Len. Memang kenapa?"

Rin menganga lebar dengan matanya yang terbelalak. Kenapa Len tak bilang kalau ia sudah kembali dari Inggris?!

"Serius?! Kau Len?!" tanya Rin yang mulai berlebihan. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Lalu, mulai melepaskan topi, kacamata dan mengikat rambut sebahunya. Memang terlihat seperti Len 'sih. Tapi, wajahnya jadi agak lain dengan tujuh tahun lalu.

"Apa? Kau mau memintaku jadi pacarmu lagi seperti saat itu?" tanya Len dengan senyum jahilnya. Wajah Rin memerah seketika dan ia pun langsung salah tingkah sendiri mendengarnya.

"N-nggak 'kok! Lagipula, aku sudah tak mau pacaran lagi!"

Wajah Len langsung berubah datar saat mendengar ucapan Rin barusan. Ternyata Rin memang berubah dibanding yang dulu.

"Kenapa? Dulu kau langsung memintaku jadi pacarmu tanpa tahu kalau itu aku 'kan?" tanya Len saat mengingat waktu malam Minggu tujuh tahun lalu.

"Malas. Lagipula, aku tak pernah pacaran lagi sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Len kembali terdiam dan menatap Rin sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Rin sendiri hanya memandang ke arah lain taman, memperhatikan beberapa pasangan yang sedang kencan di sana. Kok' rasanya, ia jadi iri 'ya?

"Rin."

"Ap-UWAAAA!"

Rin langsung mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh pembatas kursi taman. Jujur saja, ia kaget saat menoleh dan wajah Len tepat ada di hadapannya.

"Len, kau ngapain 'sih?!" tanya Rin dengan nada marah disertai pipinya yang merona. Yang dibentak hanya menghela nafas pelan dengan wajah yang terlihat kecewa.

"Gak asyik, ah."

Rin menaikkan alisnya sebelah dengan wajahnya yang bingung. Sedangkan Len menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa atas respon Rin itu.

"Apanya?"

"Responmu!"

Rin mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Maksud Len apa 'sih? Kok' jadi aneh gitu?

Len pun mulai merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk persegi. Sepertinya Rin kenal.

"Eh? Itu 'kan…"

"Ini albummu 'ya?"

Rin mengangguk pelan saat Len menunjukkan benda persegi itu. Len tersenyum melihat Rin mengangguk. Ia pun mulai mengamati album itu.

"Jadi, kau bekerja sebagai seorang penyanyi?" tanya Len sambil tetap mengamati sampul CD yang dipegangnya.

"Yup! Perusahaan musik yang mengambil kontrak denganku juga sangat baik! Jadi, aku bisa dengan baik bekerja di sana!"

Len tertawa mendengar pernyataan Rin. Rin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Len sendiri langsung memasukkan kembali album itu ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Rin, perusahaan musik yang bekerja sama denganmu itu perusahaan milik orang tuaku 'loh!"

"B-benarkah?"

"Yup! Oh ya, sejak kapan kau pakai kacamata?" tanya Len sambil menoleh ke arah Rin. Rin berpikir sejenak.

"Sejak lima tahun lalu. Mataku jadi _minus_ karena terlalu sering berada di depan komputer."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi maniak komputer? Setahuku, kau lebih tertarik dengan _make up_."

Rin tersenyum lebar dan sukses membuat Len memandangnya dengan bingung. Apa Rin benar-benar berubah 'ya?

"Entahlah. Aku tak begitu ingat…"

Rin hanya membalasnya singkat dan mengangkat bahunya. Sedangkan Len memandangnya dengan keningnya yang berkerut dan raut wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa. Rin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Len menghela nafas pelan. Lalu, ia langsung menarik tangan Rin dan merengkuh Rin. Rin sendiri hanya bisa diam dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah itu.

"_A-ano_… L-Len, a-ada apa?"

"Kau berubah tahu. Aku lebih suka kau yang dulu."

Rin terdiam mendengarnya. Tapi, ia memang berubah banyak sejak Len pergi ke Inggris 'sih. Terutama sifatnya yang sudah tidak manja lagi.

"Aku tahu 'kok," gumam Rin pelan dengan senyum kecil. "Aku juga sudah menduga kalau kau akan bilang begitu," lanjut Rin dengan suara kecilnya.

Len hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya dan ini membuat Rin sedikit sesak. Len memeluknya terlalu erat.

"L-Len…?"

"Apa alasan kau berubah, hah?"

Rin diam. Tapi, pelukan Len juga sedikit mengendur. Ia berpikir sejenak. Dulu, ia berubah dengan sendirinya'sih. Ia saja tak sadar kalau ia sudah berubah.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tak tahu alasannya."

Len berdecih mendengar jawaban Rin. Ia pun melepas pelukannya, kemudian memegang kedua bahu Rin hingga keduanya saling tatap sekarang.

"Padahal, aku kembali ke Jepang karena ingin melihatmu yang dulu. Tapi, aku kecewa dengan perubahanmu ini."

Rin hanya diam dan tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Yah, ini resiko 'sih.

Tangan Len pun mulai berpindah pada kedua sisi wajah Rin dan langsung membuat kedua tangan Rin protes dan berontak.

"Aku lebih suka Rin yang suka menyuruhku seperti dulu. Aku tahu itu merepotkanku, tapi kalau tidak begitu, Rin tak akan mau bicara denganku."

Rin mengerutkan keningnya dengan senyum miris. Alasan Len sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang diucapkannya tujuh tahun lalu. Len 'kan dulu bilang kalau ia tak suka sifatnya yang _hime-dere_ dan _playgirl_. Sekarang, kenapa ia bilang kalau ia menyukai sifatnya yang _hime-dere_?

"Apa kau berubah karena perkataanku dulu?" tanya Len dengan pandangan serius. Rin menunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

"Cih. Padahal, aku hanya bercanda saat itu."

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len heran. Yang ditatap hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Rin, aku boleh minta satu permintaan padamu?"

Rin mengangguk. Len pun menarik wajah Rin dan mendekatkan telinga Rin pada mulutnya.

"Aku boleh ambil _kiss_-mu?"

Rin langsung memerah mendengarnya. Len pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Rin dan mencoba melihat ekspresi Rin. Saat melihat wajah Rin yang memerah, ia pun langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'."

Dan Len langsung menarik wajah Rin lagi hingga bibir keduanya bertaut. Rin langsung saja menutup kedua matanya dengan pipinya yang memerah. Mungkin, jika hanya ciuman biasa, Rin tak akan keberatan. Tapi, Len melakukannya cukup lama. Hingga ia hampir kehabisan nafas.

"_B-Baka_! Apa maumu 'sih?!" bentak Rin sambil memegangi bibirnya dengan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

Len hanya menghela nafas dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kurang puas. Rin memandang Len dengan pandangan membunuh. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Aku 'kan belum jawab apa-apa soal permintaanmu itu! Kenapa kau main tarik saja 'sih? Ini di depan umum 'tahu!"

Len kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan cukup keras. Dari dulu, ia selalu dibentak Rin. Tapi, ia juga sudah lama tak dibentak Rin seperti itu. Jadi kangen.

"He, kau sudah bisa membentakku lagi 'ya?"

Rin terdiam dan menatap Len dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung. Len hanya membalas tatapan Rin dengan senyum miring.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, terakhir kali kau membentakku tujuh tahun yang lalu. Aku jadi kengen saat itu…"

"Jadi, kau ingin kubentak dan kusuruh-suruh seperti dulu lagi?" tanya Rin dengan wajahnya yang kurang percaya. Jarang ada orang yang mau dibentak dan disuruh-suruh seperti itu 'kan?

"Mungkin, ya. Tapi, aku ada satu permintaan lagi."

Rin mengerutkan keningnya dengan wajahnya yang berubah horor. Jangan-jangan, permintaannya aneh lagi…

"A-apa?"

"Aku mau menikahi Rin."

Rin melongo dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna. Len tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Rin. Ah, sudah lama tak menggoda Rin seperti ini.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius!"

Rin terdiam dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah dan tak percaya itu. Ini sungguhan atau bercanda 'sih?

"Kalau Rin mau menuruti permintaanku ini, aku janji, kau boleh memerintahku apapun setelah kau mengabulkan permintaanku ini."

Rin diam dan memandang Len curiga. Yang dipandang hanya tersenyum manis dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan sedikit.

"J-janji? Gak bohong 'kan?" tanya Rin dengan pandangannya yang masih menatap Len curiga.

"Aku serius, Rin."

"T-tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba? Dulu kau menolakku mentah-mentah…" tanya Rin masih menatap Len curiga. Len hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Rin.

"Karena aku belum siap. Kalau boleh jujur, aku menyukai Rin sejak Rin menegurku dulu."

"He? Aku 'kan hanya membentakmu karena kau menumpahkan jusmu pada seragamku! Masa' hanya karena aku membentakmu 'sih?" tanya Rin tak percaya. Len kembali tertawa mendengarnya.

"Karena kejadian itu, Rin jadi mau berteman denganku 'kan? Awalnya, aku memang menganggap Rin menyebalkan. Tapi, lama-kelamaan aku jadi terbiasa. Dan entah kenapa, aku sering membantah setiap perintahmu karena kau sudah terlalu sering memerintahku. Aku membantah perintah Rin, karena aku suka melihat wajah Rin yang kesal itu."

Rin memandang Len dengan pandangan matanya yang terbelalak dan mulutnya yang menganga. Alasan Len membantah setiap perintahnya _simple_ banget! Ia gak terima!

"Itu alasanmu membantah perintahku?!" Len mengangguk atas pertanyaan Rin.

"Jadi, Rin mau mengabulkan permintaanku atau tidak?"

Rin menundukkan kepalanya sambil berpikir. Ini juga menyangkut masa depannya. Ia harus mempertimbangkannya dengan matang 'kan?

"I-iya… A-aku mau…"

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **One-shoot kali ini cukup panjang… Cerita ini juga cukup aneh sepertinya. Oke, sekian fic kali ini. terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meriview! :)


End file.
